


Taniec

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Miniatury współczesne (druga połowa XX w.) [1]
Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polska młodzież pisze polski slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Świeżo upieczona pani magister ma pewne wątpliwości co do metod pracy Referatu do Zadań Specjalnych.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych  
>  **A/N:** Dyrektor Marczak jakiś strasznie postępowy mi tu wyszedł. Hmmm

Dyrektor Marczak kończył właśnie podpisywać dokumentację dotyczącą następnej wystawy w budynku Ministerstwa, gdy do drzwi jego gabinetu rozległo się pukanie.

\- Proszę wejść.

Do gabinetu zajrzała magister Jóźwińska. Minę miała bardzo niepewną.

\- Panie dyrektorze, ja tylko na chwilę.

Dyrektor Marczak odłożył pióro.

\- Proszę, niech pani siada.

Magister Jóźwińska przycupnęła na krześle przed biurkiem dyrektora i wziąwszy głęboki wdech, natychmiast przeszła do sedna sprawy:

\- Panie dyrektorze, ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, by pan Tomasz i pan Waldemar wspólnie przygotowywali tę ekspozycję.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Oni się strasznie kłócą.

Dyrektor Marczak aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak. Sama słyszałam, jak pan Tomasz mówił, i był przy tym bardzo wzburzony, że pan Waldemar to "pozbawiony krztyny patriotyzmu złodziej". Pan Waldemar za to wypominał panu Tomaszowi "klapki na oczach" i to, że "traktuje każdy polski staroć jak narodową relikwię i świętą krowę, do której trzeba się modlić na klęczkach". Panie dyrektorze - magister Jóźwińska wydawała się autentycznie zmartwiona - nie sądzi pan, że byłoby lepiej nie powierzać im wspólnych przedsięwzięć?

Dyrektor Marczak westchnął.

\- Pani magister, krótko pani u nas pracuje i być może był to mój błąd, że nie powiedziałem pani o tym wcześniej - dyrektor zawiesił głos. - Czy wie pani na jakich stanowiskach pracują panowie Tomasz i Waldemar?

\- Są w Samodzielnym Referacie do Zadań Specjalnych.

\- Zgadza się. Otóż praca w tym referacie polega głównie na tropieniu i odzyskiwaniu zbiorów, które straciliśmy w czasie wojny, lub które zostały skradzione. Wie pani, że znaczna część naszej następnej wystawy została właśnie odzyskana przez naszych referentów?

Usta magister Jóźwińskiej ułożyły się w małe "o" ze zdziwienia.

\- Taka praca - ciągnął dyrektor - wymaga raczej talentów detektywistycznych, ale też aktorskich. Pan Tomasz i pan Waldemar po prostu ćwiczą.

\- Och.

Zdziwienie pani magister szybko jednak przeobraziło się na powrót w zaniepokojenie.

\- Jest pan pewien? Ta kłótnia brzmiała, jakby mówili poważnie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - Dyrektor Marczak podniósł się z fotela i ujął magister Jóźwińską pod rękę, prowadząc ją w stronę drzwi. - Jeśli przekonali panią, przekonają i przestępców. Proszę się nie martwić, ale powiem chłopcom, żeby utemperowali trochę swoje zachowanie przy innych.

\- Och, no nie wiem. Może nie trzeba? - magister Jóźwińska zaczynała się sumitować.

\- Cieszę się, że pani rozumie - dyrektor łagodnie wypchnął panią magister za drzwi swojego gabinetu. - Ale i tak z nimi porozmawiam. Dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi. Do widzenia - Marczak z uśmiechem zamknął drzwi przed nosem magister Jóźwińskiej.

Nieco później dyrektor zaiste wybrał się na poszukiwanie swoich dwóch referentów do zadań specjalnych. Znalazł ich w Sali Wystawowej nr 2, zgodnie podziwiających "Tancerkę na scenie" Degasa, wiszącą naprzeciw wejścia.

Dyrektor stanął w drzwiach i już miał się odezwać, ale dobiegł go głos pana Tomasza:

\- Chyba trochę wystraszyliśmy naszą świeżo upieczoną panią magister.

\- Chyba tak - przytaknął pan Waldemar. - Ale co ci też, Tomaszu, przyszło do głowy? Wyzuty z resztek moralności i patriotyzmu złodziej?

\- Tak jest. Geniusz zła i postrach muzealników.

\- O, to mi się podoba.

\- Dzieci można tobą straszyć.

Pan Waldemar wybuchnął śmiechem, na co pan Tomasz patrzył z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

Bystre oczy dyrektora Marczaka dostrzegły to, jak blisko siebie stali obaj mężczyźni i jak pan Tomasz - po tym jak jego kompan opanował w końcu swoją wesołość - objął go w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

\- A ty? - Pan Tomasz nachylił się nieco do ucha swego przyjaciela. - Jakoś wczoraj to, że tkwiłem na klęczkach, ci nie przeszkadzało.

\- Mhm. Być może dlatego, że obiektem twojego uwielbienia było wtedy coś zgoła innego, niż świętość narodowa.

Pan Tomasz parsknął, rozbawiony.

\- Jesteś uroczy, gdy się rumienisz.

Głos pana Waldemara był miękki i cichy, ale dyrektor Marczak miał znakomity słuch.

Dyrektor wycofał się dyskretnie z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy. A więc jednak jego dwóch podwładnych dostrzegło w końcu to, co dla dyrektora było jasne od samego początku. Podczas tej ostatniej sprawy musiało się wydarzyć coś takiego, co zmusiło chłopców do przyznania się przed sobą nawzajem do ich uczuć.

I dobrze. Dyrektor od kilku lat sam był szczęśliwie żonaty i był zdania, że mało co mogło się równać z tym szczęściem. Chłopcy co prawda nie będą mogli wziąć ślubu i będą musieli wykazać się dużą dozą dyskrecji, jeśli chodziło o ich związek, ale dyrektor Marczak był teraz spokojniejszy o obu. Szczęśliwy pracownik to dobry pracownik i dyrektor nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do przyszłego pasma sukcesów Samodzielnego Referatu do Zadań Specjalnych.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten role-play jest totalnie zgodny z kanonem (vide "Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni"), tylko że tam pan Tomasz zabawiał się w ten sposób z dyrektorem Marczakiem.


End file.
